whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora's Book
|price = $26.99 PDF: $16.00 }} Pandora's Book is a sourcebook for Promethean: The Created. This book focuses on the antagonists of the Prometheans, including the Centimani and the Pandorans, details on the mysterious qashmallim, and more information on the properties as Pyros. The next chapter of the Water of Life chronicle is also included. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :"At the moment of our birth -- if that's the word -- we make a choice. :Life or Death. :Division or Unity. :Hunger or Reason. :Madness or Sanity. :Flux or Azoth. :Do we really make that choice? :Does something in a creator's makeup determine whether we sunder our flesh and slither away, or rise up to begin a new Pilgrimage? :I don't know. But I do plan to find out, with your help. :Yes, it might hurt a bit." :''--Doctor Brine, Osiran'' :Curiosity Kills, Hope Abides :At the bottom of Pandora’s box is Elpis, the hope for a new life. The Created know this — they feel the Elpis calling to them, guiding them on their Pilgrimage. But to reach this sublime state, they must fight their way through the evils of the world. Past the Hundred Handed, those Prometheans who choose to exalt Flux. Past the Pandorans, creatures born from the failures of the Created. Through the Firestorms, rains of blood, fear and fire. Following the beckoning of the qashmallim, the push onwards, ever searching for Hope. :This book includes: :* Detailed information on the many manifestations of Flux and Pyros, including the enigmatic qashmallim :* Deadly new enemies for the Created :* "Sheltering Storm," a continuation of the "Water of Life" story begun in '''Promethean: The Created', set in New Orleans'' Prologue Fiction. One of Dr. Brine's creations tries to cope with his new condition. Introduction A breakdown of the book's themes and summaries of each chapter, as well as a list of inspirations and references for the book's ideas. Chapter One: Children of Flux A closer look at Flux, where it comes from, how affects the things around it, and how it works with Pandorans and qashmallim. This is followed by an in-depth look at the Centimani and how Prometheans come to follow it and try to escape it. The Pandorans are then examined, including the a closer look at Promethean views on them, the effects they have on the things around them, how they interact with one another, and how to create new ones. There is also information on various other kinds of Flux-spawn who are not true Pandorans but are created by Flux nonetheless, on the Sublimati, and new Merits and Transmutations for Pandoran characters. Chapter Two: The Qashmallim's Guidance More information on the mysterious qashmallim, including why they exist, how they achiever their goals, and what types of qashmallim there are. There are also suggestions for using the qashmallim with other creatures in the Chronicles of Darkness, how to storytell them, and a detailed look at their Numina. Chapter Three: The Divine Fire As chapter one examined Flux, this chapter takes a closer look at the nature of Pyros. Included is information on the effects of Pyros on the other creatures of the World of Darkness, how Pyros creates Firestorms, and how a player and storyteller can create Firestorms for use in a campaign. Chapter Four: Storytelling Contains "The Sheltering Storm", the next chapter in the Water of Life, taking place in New Orleans. Background Information * Unusually for a White Wolf product, the Water of Life is specifically based after a current event, in this case the flooding of New Orleans following Hurricane Katrina. The book notes, if needed, that a storyteller can replace Katrina with a storm of their own creation. * Most of the fiction in this book is based around Doctor Brine. * A brief preview of is featured on the credits page. Memorable Quotes "Take my hand. Take it again and again. Take it one hundredfold." -- Unnamed Centimanus Characters ;Doctor Brine : Osiran signature character. ;Doyle Conlan : A subject of Doctor Brine's experiments ;Michael Benedetti : Another subject of Doctor Brine. ;Sister Abishag Stitch : A nun living in deep shame. Frankenstein. ;Isreal Hands : Receiver of qashmillam visions. Tammuz. ;Alpha : A Centimani who leads a pack of Pandorans. Ulgan. ;Charles Bowde : Centimani who wants to avenge his creator's death. Galateid. ;Elijah Stillwater : A Promethean who has turned to Centimani because it is the only Refinement he hasn't tried. Osiran. ;Eve : She creates nothing but Pandorans, but she loves them anyway. Frankenstein. ;The Watcher : A Centimani who witnessed horrible things. Tammuz. Terminology Athanor, Bog Stalker, Centimani, Chaos Swarm, Elpidos, Epimethean, Firestorm, Flux (PTC), Impalpable, Kryptae, Lilithim, Malevolent Haze, Napalmist, Numina (CofD), Pandoran, Qashmal, Se'irim, Sublimati References Category:Promethean: The Created books Category:2006 releases